


Walking In On Me

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First story, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Role Reversal, clays secretly in love with Tony instead of the other way around, its been a year since the tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: role reversal- Instead of Tony secretly pining over Clay, it's Clay that's been secretly pining over Tony this entire time.Clay walks in on Tony with someone else one too many times for his liking, and he's getting annoyed.





	Walking In On Me

It felt like he couldn't breathe, and he didn't know why. Clay stood at the entrance to Monet's, stuck at the door and staring into the coffee house through the glass. on the farthest table from the door sat Tony and Brad, hands clasped together across it, and Clay couldn't move from watching them. 

This had started to become a reoccurring event for him since he found out Tony was gay. Every time he'd see the couple together, he'd get frozen in his seat or in front of Monet's, or even once he stood outside Tony's garage because Tony had invited him over, only to hear Brad on the inside, laughing as if Tony had told the funniest joke he had ever heard. Tony probably had, and Clay wished it was him who had been told the joke. 

For a while, clay had thought that maybe, just maybe, Tony liked him back. They spent a ton of time together, Tony told him everything. Tony would stare at him as if it was the last time he was ever going to see him. But, Clay was wrong. Tony had Brad. Tony only wanted Brad. And Clay couldn't deal with that.

"Sir.. sir. You're blocking the door.." Clay heard from behind him, and he jumped, spinning around to see a younger girl and her mother just trying to get into Monet's without having to deal with a teenage boy's love crisis, if that's what you'd even call it. 

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Here, I'll get the door for you." Clay said kindly, opening the door for the two girls and letting them walk in first. He felt eyes on him though, and he turned his head to where Tony's table was to see that Tony had noticed he was coming in. 

'Shit... I can't back out now. I have to go in.' Clay thought to himself as he took a deep breath before walking towards the counter where Skye was currently taking other people's orders. He waited patiently until he got to the front of the line, making minor small talk with Skye as he fixed his drink. They had become great friends after everything that had happened the past year and a half. They told each other everything. Skye even knew about his feelings for Tony, even though Clay barely knew what they were himself. 

"Thanks, Skye.. see you at school." Clay smiled politely as she handed him his drink, and he thought he was clear until he heard Tony call his name, as if he had been watching and waiting for Clay to get his order before bothering him. 

Skye noticed as Clay closed his eyes, gripped his coffee cup, and took a deep breath. "good luck.." she whispered to him so quietly only Clay could've heard it. Clay mumbled a thanks before he finally turned and walked over towards Tony's table. 

"Clay, why don't you join us? I'll give you a ride to school when we're done here." Tony offered, completely oblivious to the look Brad was giving him. The 'don't invite the boy who doesn't leave you alone to sit with us tony, what the hell?' Look that brad had mastered. Clay noticed it though. He always noticed how uncomfortable his presence made Brad. 

"Actually, I can't today. I'm meeting Sheri to help her with make her final project for the year. She's stressing out about it, and I already turned mine in so she asked for my help." Clay could feel himself rambling so he shut himself up by taking a sip of his coffee, making a hissing sound as he did because it was too hot. 

Tony gave him a look, but didn't question his story. He never could tell if Clay was lying anymore though. Clay got away with a lot nowadays. 

"Fine, fine. You're welcome to join us any other day." Tony said, giving him that small smile he usually did as he saw Brad squeeze Tony's hand harder. 

Clay gulped as he saw it, shaking his head. "Actually, I'm gonna late if I don't leave now.. I'll see you guys around." Clay got out quickly, running out the door too fast to seem normal. 

He stopped against the wall of the next building over, groaning loudly as he put his hand over his face. "You're such an idiot, Jensen. " he mumbled to himself, before walking back to his bike and praying to whatever was in the sky that he didn't have to see Tony and Brad together again. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Clay's prayers were answered, but in the worst way possible, just his luck. 

Brad broke up with Tony, for a reason Tony refused to tell him about, and Clay was the comforter. The one Tony ran to the night it happened. The shoulder Tony cried on as he talked about how much he liked Brad. That was Clay for you, all around good friend. 

But now it was two weeks before his junior year was over, and some kids had been throwing parties left and right that, oddly enough, Clay was always invited to. He had made new, better friends since freshman year, and so it was hard to say no to them. And of course he went because he had heard that Tony and Skye were riding together there, and they wanted him to come with them. 

The party had been going good. Too good. Clay sat tense on the couch, just waiting for the thing, the one problem, that was going to ruin the entire night for him. It always happened, he knew better than to think this night would be different. 

"You should go find him. Ask him if he wants a drink. Or a dance. Or to talk..." Skye said as she sat next to him, knocking him out of his trance. Clay thought it over for what felt like ten minutes, before he smiled and he nodded. 

" Yeah.. actually that's a good idea. I've had enough to drink to do this, right? Yeah.. I'm gonna do it." Clay talked himself up as he got up from the couch, walking around the house as he looked for Tony. Tony was nowhere to be found though, and he wasn't the type to just disappear without a word. 

Clay finally decided to check outside, knowing there were a lot of private areas out there Tony could be hiding in. sure enough, he found him in one. A little greenhouse the parents of the house had just recently built, but Tony wasn't alone. No, he had a boy in the greenhouse with him, pressed against the wall and their lips all over each other. Clay vaguely recognized the boy, he was in his Psych class last year. Clay had no idea he was into boys though. Then again, he didn't know Tony was either before he told him.

Clay clenched his fist, breaking his plastic red cup as he did, before he ran back inside, quickly grabbing his hoodie, searching the pockets for his phone. 'Shit...' he mumbled to himself as he realized it was probably sitting in Tony's backseat, but he knew he couldn't leave without it. He didn't want to have to run into Tony again just to get it back over the weekend. 

Clay took a shaky breath, a thing he felt he had been doing a lot recently, before going back outside and knocking on the greenhouse door, his face as blank and expressionless as he could make it, though to the trained eye, someone could tell he was angry. 

"I need your keys. I left my phone in your car." Clay mumbled, holding out his hand. Tony handed them over without hesitation, briefly mentioning to make sure he brings them back to him. " I'm leaving, so I'll give the keys to Skye. She hold onto them for you since you're busy." He said, trying not to sound bitter, but he could tell he failed miserably by the look the other boy, Mark he remembered, gave him. He knew. 

Tony raised his eyebrow towards him, but didn't question it as he got back to doing what he had been doing before Clay interrupted him. 

Clay quickly ran and got his phone, throwing the keys at Skye as he quietly said that he was leaving. 

Skye stood confused at Clay's random outburst and decision to leave, before she managed to get a good look out the window and see why Clay had been so mad. 

"Damn it Tony," she mumbled to herself, " what are you doing?" 

••••••••••••

If clay thought the past times he had run into Tony with another guy had been bad, this was just the icing on the cake. 

After Clay had gotten over his fit of rage over seeing Tony with Mark, he had been invited to a movie night over at Tony's with him, Skye, and a boy they had all recently became friends with named Lucas. Clay had almost forgotten that he was wallowing when they were all sitting around a tv, pizza in hand as they laughed at whatever dumb joke Lucas had made. Almost. 

Then, There was a knock on the door, and Clay had never seen Tony move so fast to answer the door before. He disappeared for a moment, before coming back into the room again, but this time, he wasn't alone. 

Next to Tony was a man Clay had never seen before. He was very obviously not in high school, and he was very obviously into Tony. He had his arm wrapped around his waist and Tony was giving him that small, perfect smile he usually reserved for Clay.

"So, uh.. this is Alberto.. he's our new neighbor. I invited him to hang out with us since he doesn't know anyone yet. " 

The room went quiet, and Skye and Lucas cast a glance over at Clay, who had his fist clenched around a blanket, and he looked as if he was going to break at any moment. 

" oh, yeah. That's cool, tony! Clay! Why don't you help with me getting more drinks while everyone gets settled again?" Skye spoke quickly, obviously wanting to get him out of the room. Clay simply nodded, letting go of his blanket and basically sprinting into the kitchen with Skye where Tony's mother sat at the table.

"Clay, dear, why do you look like you're competing in a marathon?" His mother asked, the concern obvious in her voice as she felt his forehead. "You're burning up, are you feeling alright?" 

Clay had barely managed to get a word out before the tears streamed down in face and she hugged him close to her chest, finally realizing what was wrong with her sons friend.

"Oh, Clay, querido... It'll be okay, I promise.. shh, no llores, don't cry.. " she comforted him as Skye watched from the counter. She hadn't realized how much Tony has been effecting him, and it hurt to see his distress. Hadn't Clay given enough hints to Tony? Why can't he tell that his best friend is in love with him?!

"Why don't I get Tony's brother to take you home, huh?" 

"I'll tell Tony and then that you were feeling sick and didn't want to spread whatever you had around.." Skye tried to help, and clay just nodded.

"Yeah.. I can't be here. I'm sorry for crying. I didn't want to be this person." Clay apologized, but all she did was shake her head.

"Love makes us different people, clay. It's alright." 

 

•••••••••••••••

It was the last day of school, and Clay hadn't spoken to Tony since that night. It had only been a few days, but if felt like forever to him. He could tell Tony knew something was up, but he was too afraid to ask what it was.

Clay stood at his locker, his red, puffy eyes on the ground. He hadn't managed to make himself stop crying once he left Tony's. Everything reminded him of the guy who just didn't seem to care, and it hurt worse to think about him.

"Hey clay! I'm having people over tonight to celebrate the end of the year! You should come. My parents are out of town, so it'll be fun." Clay heard tony talking, but he refused to look up at the boy who was now leaning against the lockers next to his.

After a few minutes, Clay looked up to tony, who's eyes widened when they could see that Clay had been crying. "I can't do this, Tony.." 

Tony looked confused but he nodded, " that's okay. You don't have to be there. We'll celebrate another day, just the two of us. " he offered.

"No. Tony... I can't do this. Us. I can't be friends with you anymore. " Clay said a bit more stern than he had meant. Clay could see the sudden facial expression change on Tony, going from confused to sad to angry, all within a few seconds of each other. 

"What? What the hell, Clay? Why are you acting like this?" Clay could hear the anger in his voice, but he knew it wasn't at clay. He was just upset that Clay was acting the way he was.

"I can't just sit here and pretend that our friendship is okay, Tony. It's not. This isn't working for me. I can't handle seeing you and..." Clay trailed off, before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. " I'm sorry.. I just can't be here. Have a nice summer, Tony." Clay gritted out, shutting his empty locker and walking in the other direction.

Tony watched as he started to walk off, and he had never been more confused in his life. Did he just get dumped by someone he wasn't even with? Why did it hurt so much? Tony grabbed his arm to stop Clay from walking, "Clay, please. Just tell me what I did." 

Clay laughed bitterly, his eyes staring back at tony, making him feel vulnerable and exposed. He hadn't felt that in a while. 

" you didn't do anything, Tony. you did nothing, and that's the problem. " clay said, pulling his arm from Tony and walking out of the school doors.

Tony watched as he walked out of school before the day was even over. That wasn't like Clay to leave. " What just happened?" 

••••••••••••••••

Tony sat at the back table in Monet's, staring down at the coffee in his hand. It had been a week since his fight with Clay. He thought Clay would figure it out, and they would be friends again in a couple days, but Tony's started to realize it's a lot more serious than he thought. What had he done to Clay to make him so mad at him? Why would Clay throw away the friendship they had over something small? Or was it small? Tony wondered how long Clay had been feeling this way without him even noticing, and he felt the guilt deep down in his stomach for not knowing before and trying to fix it. 

Tony was jerked from his thought as the sound of a glass plate being set down next to him, and when he looked up he saw Skye standing there, eyes piercing into Tony's like Clays had. 

"You looked like you could use a cinnamon roll. What's up with you?" She asked, taking the seat across from him. 

Tony hesitated on whether or not he should tell her since she was clays closest friend now, but he needed someone to talk to.

"Last week Clay told me he couldn't be friends with me anymore. He said he couldn't handle being around me, or something.." 

Skye shifted uncomfortably in her seat, making it obvious Skye already knew the answer to her next question. " Did he say what you did wrong?" 

"No! He didn't give me anything. He just told me I didn't do anything. That I did nothing. I don't know what that's supposed to mean!" Tony could feel himself getting agitated, and Skye giving a huff laugh on the other side of the table didn't help either. "What Skye? What's so funny?"

"God, you're so dense it's laughable. And I thought Clay was the oblivious one." 

"So you know why he's acting like this? Care to enlighten me, Skye?" Tony asked bitterly.

"He was telling the truth. You didn't do anything, Tony. you walk around as if everything's fine and go from guy to guy, which I'm not judging you for, it's your life, but do you really not see how you're affecting him? Come on, Tony. I thought you were the smart one." Skye said truthfully, but Tony still couldn't grasp what she was saying.

" What are you talking about? Why is my love life affecting him so much? Does he have an issue with me being gay?" Tony asked, and he knew it was dumb question the second he noticed Skye go from laughing to scowling.

"Don't you even dare go there, Tony. Clay is nothing but supportive of you. " She gritted through her teeth as she stood, ready to leave this conversation. " you did nothing, Tony. Clay has been over here, hurting for months, and you've. Done. Nothing. Get your head out of your ass." 

Tonys eyes widened at the sudden anger coming from Skye, unable to grasp how fast this conversation took a turn for the worst. " please.. just help me understand." Tony begged. 

"Talk to your mom. She'll help you understand"

••••••••

"Mama... Can we talk for a minute?" Tony asked as he sat down across from her.

She could see the concerned look in her eyes and she immediately set what she had been doing down and nodded. " of course. What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Clay okay?"

Tony sighed at her last question, before shaking his head. " no, mama, he's not... and I don't know why. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore. He said he couldn't handle seeing me. Mama, what did I do?" 

Tony's mother gave a long sigh before she moved closer, putting her hand on his face gently. " do you remember the other night? When you had Alberto over and Clay left because he was feeling sick?" She paused, waiting for Tony to nod before continuing. "He wasn't sick, exactly. He ran in here, and fell into my arms in tears. He was so upset." 

That surprised and upset Tony. Why had Clay been crying? Did something happen while he was answering the door? Why did Clay lie to him about being sick?

"Tony, he was upset because of Alberto. " 

Tony didn't know what to think of her statement. Clay hadn't seemed upset because of Alberto. He normally didn't care if Tony invited new friends. He loved meeting new people. "what was different in Alberto than all of the other people I've invited over?" 

His mother shook her head, " Alberto's different because you liked him. Tony, listen to me. No boy comes crying to his best friends mother over just some random neighbor. Seeing you and Alberto together hurt him. Seeing you and Brad broke him, dear. There's no telling how many times that boy has had to watch the guy he's in love with be with someone else, and pretend everything's okay." 

Tony almost didn't catch what his mother had said at the end. Almost. " In love? Sorry mama, but you're sounding crazy. Clay doesn't like me like that. we're friends." 

"Are you friends? " his mom started with, her eyebrow raised, which made tony curl in on himself, because she was right. They weren't. " that's what I thought. Clay... he doesn't deal with emotions and feelings like we do. We're strong and confident and we're out there. That's not who he is. Once I thought he was finally going to get the strength to tell you how he felt after you broke up with Brad, but you had Brad over when he came to the door. Tony, I have never seen him look more deflated than when I told him who was here. I'm not saying you have to like him back, but you need to talk to him. He's very important to you, and you both need each other, more than you probably realize." 

With that, Tony's mother got up, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Tony there to sit and think over everything that was said. 

Had Clay really come to confess his feelings for him but he didn't because of Brad? That would explain why he's been so upset and brushed them off every time he invited him to hang out with the couple. But what about the party? Why had Clay stormed out of the house and getting his keys? Granted, he did have a sophomore shoved against the greenhouse wall. And Alberto hadn't done anything wrong, so why did he leave then too? 

'Holy shit,' Tony thought, it all finally clicking in his head, 'Clay likes me back and I've been too big of an idiot to notice.' 

Tony quickly ran to his car, driving straight to Clays house without a moments hesitation. How had he not noticed before? This entire time he had been getting with other people to try and get over his feelings for the kid, and he had been breaking the boy apart the entire time. 

Tony got to the house in record time, running straight to the door and knocking as hard as he coulda hoping he didn't disturb Clay's parents.

Luckily, it was Clay who had answered the door, looking more tired than he had seen him in a year. Not since the tapes. 

Clays eyes were wide when he saw who was at the door, " What are you doing here, Tony?" 

Tony stepped forward, only being a foot away from Clay now. "I've been such an idiot, and I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I didn't do anything when you were hurting. " he rushed out, His hands moving forward to caress Clays face. " I am so sorry I never noticed how you felt. But Clay... I love you. I've always loved you. Even before Brad and Hannah and Alberto and everyone else, it was always you. " he admitted, taking a deep breath and waiting for Clays reaction.

Clays hand found its way up to Tony's, holding it tightly. " Tony, I... " he started but Tony didn't give him a chance to speak before smashing his lips onto Clays, all the missed opportunities made up for in that one moment. 

They stood in the doorway, pressed against each other for what felt like hours but was only a minute, before Clay pulled away, taking in a deep, shaky, breath.

"Are you sure, Tony? Please.. please just tell me this isn't out of pity.." Clay was practically begging, which made Tony's heart ache. 

" Yes, Clay. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. It's you. It's us. It's always been us. " 

With that statement, clay visibly relaxed, and nodded. "Good... good. God, I've liked you for so long Tony," he whispered, "now let's celebrate." Clay's smile turned into a smirk, and he was gripping Tony's shirt and tugging him into the house, the door shutting behind them. 

Clay was thankful he would never have to walk in on Tony with another man again, but that wouldn't stop people from walking in on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is awful? I've never written anything like this before. This is my first Clony story, and there was no beta reader so I apologize if there are mistakes! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks
> 
> Edit: if you have any suggestions or just want to yell at me anonymously about how bad this is, my Tumblr is @clonyjensen ..... so yeah. come yell at me.


End file.
